NGear: How I Made a True Friend
by AwesomeEevee
Summary: Meet IngressFX. He's an intro designer who had no friends. Then he met Nepgear. [Testing new format]


Hey! I've been working on this story for a while, and there's a brand-new format! So, without further ado, I present- Wait! Disclaimers!

I don't own Neptunia or anyone except for... me. Also, there is NOBODY I know in this story. I just made up names.

Alright, let's get on with it!

* * *

NGear: How I made a true friend

Chapter 1: Meet Nepgear!

I sat down, laptop in hand, thinking, "What did I do to deserve this? Surely I must have backed it up." So I checked… It was gone. "Darn! Now I gotta start over and re-finish it before Friday!" Wait, you're wondering what happened before this all started? What did I think I backed up? Well, I can't remember most of it, but here I go anyway…

[FLASHBACK: 5 MINUTES EARLIER]

 _I had just returned from my friend's house to enjoy the rest of my day making intros, my all-time favorite hobby. About 2 hours after I started, I clapped my hands, leaned back and said, "There! It's finally done!" I had just finished my next Blender intro template! I was ultra-excited to show everybody. All my other friends seemed to like it, most loving it. I felt… pretty good about this! When I showed Bristol with an extra-confident look on my face, I thought she'd go, "Whoa, nice! Can I be your friend?" But guess what she said instead? "That's pure rubbish; get it out of my face!" So I said, "If you don't like it, then that's your problem." Then she grabbed my computer, found out where one of the files were, and hit SHIFT+DELETE. (In case you're not a big Windows user, that shortcut means PERMANENTLY DELETE.) Its file wasn't very big and next thing you know…_

[FLASHBACK END]

I felt a warm hand softly touch my shoulder, and expected it to be Bristol. By now, after what'd happened, I wanted to punch her in the face. But instead of Bristol, who stood next to me was a cute girl with long lilac hair, with a warm, caring expression on her face.

"Hey, you look nervous about something. What's up?" She asked with a caring, kinda big sister-like tone. "Space," I said, smiling. I'd gotten that one from the "What's up?" "The sky" thing and made it a lot higher. Plus, it was more scientifically accurate. "Ha ha, very funny," she said, laughing jokingly before legitimately giggling. "But really, what's wrong? I might be able to help, depending on the situation at hand!" "Do you know a pretty girl named Bristol?" I asked. "Why, yes I do know her! Why did you ask?"

"Because she deleted something I'd been working on for AGES… probably permanently!" I then proceeded to give her the entire story. "She did WHAT to you?! That is the WORST kind of thing any person could EVER do!" The girl exploded in rage once I'd finished my story, before she added in a quiet tone, "A-ah! S-sorry, just mad that she'd do that… Haha…" "Oh, before I forget, what's your name?" I asked quickly. "Oh, right, my name! Sorry I didn't tell you sooner! My name's-"

"NEPGEAR, YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard a shrill scream exploding from the other end of the hall. I looked over and I knew it was HER. Yes, you know who: BRISTOL. "Hurry, before she sees us together," Nepgear very quickly said. "Wait, is your name really Nepgear?" I asked quickly. "Yes, now please come on! We need to get outta here!" Nepgear politely ordered. Complying (to be nice, of course), I nodded and began to run.

Chapter 2: She's nervous?

We ran for what seemed like ages, but before we knew it, we were out of danger (and breathing really hard, too). "Now… what do we do?" I asked taking in loads of air. "Maybe… we… make it… through rest of… day…" Nepgear managed to expel those words before eventually collapsing. "Hey Nepgear, are you OK?" I asked worriedly. She responded by sending me a thumbs-up and saying, "Yeah, I'm good." She stood up and for the first time I was able to get a better look at her outfit.

She wore a white choker, and around her neck was a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with an N in the center. At her chest was a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons were purple. On her right leg was a white belt like purse object and she wore pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes probably unique to her. In her hair she wore one (yes, ONE) D-pad shaped hair-clip.

"Uh… why are you looking at me like that?" She asked quietly. "I just needed a mental image so, say, I didn't lose you in a crowd," I responded to clear up any confusion. "Oh, OK then, I thought you were… you know… well, whatever, it's not important." She seemed uneasy about something… but what? "Nepgear, you seem uneasy. What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm not uneasy, I'm… uh… Okay, I'm uneasy, I just don't know why!" She was really nervous now, I could tell by looking at her.

"Well Nepgear, you OK otherwise?" I asked confused. She stopped and said, "Uh… I don't really know, so- Wait a sec…Hold on." She then proceeded to pace the school floors. "Nepgear, what are you doing?" "Thinking, could you hold on a second?" She paced for about 30 seconds before she stopped, snapped her fingers and shouted, "Got it!"

"Got... what, Nepgear?" I asked her, probably a look of pure confusion on my face. "I know a way to stop Bristol! You said you were an animator, right?" "Motion designer." "Yeah yeah, same thing," Nepgear said kind of sarcastically. "So how will that help?" "If you can make something AMAZING and then make it win the Talent Show, you- err, WE could get so much fame and make Bristol see what it's like to be rejected!" "Wait, you want Bristol down too?" "Yes! After what she did to you, I guess it's time to get our… oh, what's the word… oh yeah! It's time for karma on Bristol!" She then walked up to me and asked, "You don't mind if I help… right?" "Of course I don't mind if you helped!"

She squealed and suddenly hugged me. I gasped and was still for a few seconds before returning the hug and closing my eyes to fully embrace it. I have to admit, this seemed a bit like an anime. I mean, a girl with purple hair and purple eyes isn't really orthodox here, but in anime it's totally fine. "Thank you…" I heard her muffled voice say. "You're welcome, Nepgear…" I responded. She released me and said, "So, what's the plan, leader?" "I thought you were the leader, not me." "Not you, behind you." I turned around and saw another girl. "Who is that?" I whispered to Nepgear. "That… is none other than Selena." I still had no idea who this Selena girl was, so I asked, "Do I… know her?" She quickly responded, "You might know her as Onii-Chan Gaming." That's when I finally realized who it was. I gasped in total shock, "No… way."

* * *

Chapter 3: The Plan!

"Is it really her?"I whispered to Nepgear before she walked up to me and said, "I'm here to help you out, so, uh, you're welcome, I guess…" "Okay then, what should we do?" Nepgear asked. "Right, we should… uh… win the Talent Show?" Selena said this in a very confused tone. "Yeah, we're gonna win this thing and steal Bristol's popularity with hard work!" "Nobody here knows how to do that, though. " That's when I raised my hand and said, "That's where you're wrong. I know how to win. I think if I make an awesome compilation, I could save not only my reputation, but a lot of other people's, too!"

Both girls perked up and said, "Really?" "Yeah, why would I not? I'm IngressFX, the school's ONLY intro maker!" Nepgear immediately squealed and said, "Omigosh, THANK YOU!" I returned, "No prob. Now, where do we start?"

* * *

 **And that does it! For now, at least. If ya want to see Chapters 4, 5, and 6, review your requests! Thanks for reading!**

 **-AwesomeEevee**


End file.
